


Good Enough

by alec



Series: Hijack Drabbles [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's back was pressed against the legs of the sofa, body tucked in on itself as he attempted to make himself as small as he could. He wanted to disappear. Tears welled at his eyes and his breath came in ragged patches interspersed with gasps of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Hiccup's back was pressed against the legs of the sofa, body tucked in on itself as he attempted to make himself as small as he could. He wanted to disappear. Tears welled at his eyes and his breath came in ragged patches interspersed with gasps of air.

"Everybody leaves me. Every one of my friends who told me they would be with me forever moved on and forgot me. Every boyfriend I've had, who told me how much I meant to them, left me. My  _own mother_  left me, because I wasn't good enough even as a baby.

"And I've made a horrible mistake getting this attached to you, Jack. Because no matter how much you promise me that you love me, I know that you're going to leave me too. And I'll be alone again in my pain, because I was foolish enough to fall for you."

From where he was kneeling at Hiccup's side, Jack could see the paths the tears formed down his boyfriend's raw cheek. His heart broke, not from the words but from the pain that radiated from him. Jack sat, clenching his fists against his knees, furiously debating whether he would be allowed to reach out and hold Hiccup, or if that would only deepen the problem. When Jack made no move, no sound, Hiccup's frame gave a particularly wincing shudder, and Jack could feel just from seeing him the pain of Hiccup's heart breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces that nobody would care enough to mend.

Jack didn't care if it was the wrong thing to do; he reached out and pulled Hiccup against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his head. In little more than a whisper, he spoke.

"I won't tell you, then, that I'll always be here for you. Nothing I can say will prove that to you.

"But I promise you, that when you wake up in the morning tomorrow, I will be right beside you."

And when Hiccup awoke, groggy and hair a mess from the nightmares that tossed him in his sleep, he found Jack curled up next to him. And eternity didn't matter at the moment; for now, that was good enough.


End file.
